Memories about the Past
by Kaileychicago
Summary: After earning his first badge in the Issuh Region, Ash starts feeling sad remember two people who helped him so much in his earlier days as a trainer.


, This is for the original pokemon trio: Brock, Ash, Misty. Slight Pokeshipping hint

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ash looked as his first badge won in Isshu. His forever loyal Pikachu stood on his shoulder. "It's our first badge in this new league buddy."

_Funny thing is, this is the first time I'm not with any of my two best friends who helped me through out my journey through Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands. _

When Brock left for a short time, he still had Misty. When Misty and Brock left, he was alone. He met May and Max their, however Brock re-joined him in Hoenn, Kanto, and Sinnoh. This time, Brock he knew, was gone and wouldn't re-join him anytime soon.

"You seem really down," said Iris, "Anything bugging you?" she asked calmly.

"No its nothing." he replied back. Slowly, he walked outside where Pikachu came running after him.

"Pika?" asked the little pokemon. By that he asked what was wrong. Ash smiled and picked up Pikachu, slowly petting him.

"Not really, I just miss some people." he said. Pikachu looked at his eyes showing the same feeling as he felt. _Does he feel the same way?_

As if reading Ash's mind, Pikachu said something-probably meaning yes.

"You know, I miss those guys. Last time I felt like this was when the three of us parted ways. But Brock rejoined us, even though the both of us have parted ways a few times, after he rejoined, I felt as though he'd come back again," Ash told his closest pokemon.

"Pika.." replied Pikachu in a sad voice.

"I may keep wishing for that to happen. But this time, I feel as though he won't come back anymore," he said.

Pikachu nodded his head slowly. As much as they both hated to admit it, Brock wouldn't be coming back to re-join them.

"And Misty…" Ash said, "We fought but that didn't mean I never cared about her."

"Pika-pi." replied Pikachu. Ash blushed slightly, Pikachu is forever teasing him about Misty and himself being in love.

"She gave me advice, and it was pleasant to talk to her. Who knows how she's doing right now, she never visited while I was Sinnoh. I wish she did though, but I guess she's so concerned over that gym to think about taking a break." He told Pikachu.

"I remember my first battle in the Indigo League, I didn't have much experience and I didn't have much friends. They were both their, cheering me on."

"Pika-pi Pikachu." replied the pokemon. By that he meant something about the day they last traveled together as just the three of them.

"Don't remind me," he told the yellow mouse, "You know I just wish I could erase all those fights I've had with them and replace them with happier times."

"Pika…" said Pikachu

"What do you mean _no_? I feel like I never appreciated them while they were here with me!" he replied with anger in his voice. "I'm sorry," he then added.

"Pika." answered Pikachu in a forgiving voice. Ash could tell what Pikachu meant in his words, even though they fought many times, those _**mistakes **_strengthen their relationship as friends.

Ash's heart was sad yet happy. He knew that the chance of the three of them traveling together was low. He tried to deny it, but it was hard. He was happy with the thought that Brock and Misty were doing great without him, and for his up-coming adventures with Iris and Dent.

"Time can never be un-done but must go on," Ash told Pikachu as they looked towards the sky, "But the memory lives in my heart."

Pikachu smiled, he then said something to Ash which caused him to smile.

"Brock… Misty, wherever you guys are in this big world, there are many things I'd love to tell you many things I felt like I never get to say sometimes, I'd tell you, Misty, my journeys in Sinnoh and now Isshu. I would also love to know how you're doing now. Brock, I want to know what happens after we parted ways. Did you meet that special someone yet? What's it like becoming a pokemon doctor?"

Ash looked at Pikachu who was like him, very tired.

_Till we meet again Brock and Misty._


End file.
